Han Zhong
Han Zhong is Milty's character. Appearance A man in his mid 20s and stands somewhat tall. He dresses like a teenager though - he is mostly seen wearing a light track jacket with a v-neck tee underneath and wearing shorts. Han can sometimes be seen wearing a black baseball cap as well. Personality Han has a naturally cheery disposition, and every action he takes seems practiced and skillful. This is accounted for by his higher quality of life, as he has pursued many different hobbies such as playing instruments, painting, sports, and even martial arts. This was possible because throughout his life, Han had been secretly using his powers to help him multitask and get a lot of his chores and busywork done very quickly. Han has been very careful keeping his powers a secret from most of everyone, so he is also naturally cautious. He is vigilant in analyzing every action's consequences. Han recognizes his abilities as both a blessing and a curse. At his best, he is sunny and feels fulfilled from the use of his abilities. At his worse, he is paranoid and scared of how others will react to his powers. He likes looking at the night sky when it is full of stars, as it calms him and reminds him how small his worries are. Early Life Han realized he had developed supernatural powers by the time he was in middle school. Afraid to be discovered, he supressed his powers for a year before he realized how useful his powers could be. However, Han was extremely cautious as to not let anyone discover about his powers because he wanted to keep his life the same. To outsiders, Han seems like a normal guy who recently graduated from college and found an internship in a technology company. Only a select few knows about his abilities and how he practices it in secret. Currently, Han is living in an apartment with a roommate and housemate. He keeps up a facade of living a normal life while following his own regimen of controlling his powers. Abilities Han is a psychic with two main abilities. He has the ability that he dubs "Mind Meld" to telepathically link minds to communicate with one or more people at the same time, similarly to a Skype call. This ability is limited to a mile in range, so anyone who is farther that will automatically "disconnect". This ability can only be used on a consenting person, so it is impossible to read an enemy's mind. His other main ability, God Hand, is creating psychic projections. By taking some of his aura, his life energy, and forming it into a core, he can use his psychic powers to form a physical "shell" around, allowing him to manipulate it. Han likes to create hands because they can do dexterous things, and he can currently create and manipulate up to 28 hands. By the same element, Han can also create projections of himself as well, which can perform much more complex actions. However, it takes more aura to create a humanoid projection, so Han can only create and manipulate up to 4 at a time. There doesn't seem to be a range of how far he can send his projections, but the furthest he has sent them was about 4 miles away. Finally, Han can combine his two powers by telepathically linking his mind to his psychic projections. This lets Han see what his projections see while Han can remain at a safe distance. Weaknesses Han uses some of his aura to form the core of his psychic projections, so manipulating a high number of projections means he becomes more vulnerable to attacks and has less fuel to power his own attacks. When his projections are destroyed or released, the aura that made up the core of the project must travel back to Han. It may take some time for his energy to return to him, depending on how far he sent his projections. When telepathically linking his mind to his psychic projections, Han can only see from their POV. Because the human mind isn't capable of processing multiple POVs at once, he has to switch between each projection one at a time if he wants to change viewpoints. While being a psychic makes him a bit more impervious to psychic attacks, a powerful enemy psychic can break or "hack" into Han's telepathic link. Also, if Han becomes knocked out, his telepathic link will break, ending communication with everyone involved. Relationships Han is currently sharing an apartment with his partner Julian, and also with Fenix Strom, his housemate. He and Silvia Meadows used be in a relationship. Master Qiankai was a former master of Han's. Trivia His name is a pun. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters